DPA12
A Battle Of Wills (Japanese: ぶつかり合う闘争心! Defeat the Enemy with United Fighting Spirit!) is the twelfth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot As Byron comes to, he asks Wake what's going on to find that Hareta is battling Saturn. Using its Razor Claw, Saturn's Gallade scores a OHKO on Hareta's Onix with a . Saturn tells Hareta that if he concedes defeat now, he may spare his life. However, Hareta says that he still has his Misdreavus up his sleeve and sends out its Poké Ball... However Misdreavus is nowhere to be seen, as it has instead snuck up to the Gym Leaders. Hareta managed to convince it to use Astonish on Gallade instead, however due to its Ability, its speed is increased and Hareta and Misdreavus flee. As everyone wonders if they fled, they return on the bicycle, in order to be able to compete with Gallade's speed. Gallade manages to catch up and destroy the bike, however Misdreavus attacks with a "Full Power Close Range ", as Byron begins to wonder if Hareta may have surpassed even him. Hareta congratulates Gallade on fighting well as Saturn suddenly has his Rhyperior on it, telling it off for socializing with the enemy. Hareta objects to Saturn's treatment of Gallade, asking what he's doing. But Saturn replies that this is his way of doing things and that Pokémon should be controlled with fear and that all Pokémon only exist as tools for Team Galactic. Hareta attempts to attack Toxicroak with Luxio, however Rhyperior's prevents that. After his Pokémon are beaten, Hareta himself is struck down by Toxicroak, Saturn then prepares to finish off the Gym Leaders. Meanwhile, Hareta struggles to continue as he wonders if Saturn might be even more powerful than Cyrus, he refuses to give up due to the fact that he has his comrades and Azelf begins to glow. Suddenly, Toxicroak's of danger kicks in as it shudders and jumps back behind Saturn as Hareta rises to his feet. Hareta says that Saturn may be strong, but there's no way he'd ever let himself lose to someone who controls Pokémon with fear as his sheer willpower allows Azelf to escape captivity. The Gym Leaders also regain confidence as Saturn questions what exactly is happening. He commands the grunt was holding Azelf to recapture it as Hareta's Geodude attacks Rhyperior with , however Rhyperior blocks the attack. Saturn laughs this poor attempt off as Hareta claims that his real opponents are the real victims of this event. Saturn is confused by this statement until water shoots out of the hole along with the lake's Magikarp. The Gym Leaders have been putting them in through the other end of the hole and Hareta comments that not even Rhyperior could put up a fight against this many Magikarp as he calls Piplup to do the finishing move, . It seems that Team Galactic's plans for the lake have been completely thwarted. Major events * Hareta battle Saturn's Gallade using his Misdreavus, defeating it with a Shadow Ball on its blind spot while distracting it with a bike. * Saturn turns against Gallade, attacking it while telling it off for its failure, when Hareta objects, he says that he prefers to control his Pokémon with fear. * After being beaten down, Hareta's willpower is able to free Azelf and reinspire the Gym Leaders. * By combining Geodude's Dig with the wild Magikarp and Piplup's Hydro Pump, Saturn is defeated. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Saturn's) Characters Humans * Hareta * B-2 * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Saturn Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Hareta's) * (Hareta's) * (Hareta's) * ( ) * (Saturn's) * (Saturn's) * * (multiple) Trivia Errors * In the Viz release of this chapter, Gallade's Razor Claw and Steadfast are called 'sharp claws' and 'Indomitable heart' respectively. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA12 zh:DPA12